


Star Trek Pinups

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AOS Kirk, Art, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Digital Art, Discovery Spock, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Other, Pinups, Star Trek Discovery - Freeform, Star Trek TOS, potentially, star trek aos - Freeform, tos kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: A mix of AOS and TOS
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	1. [AOS] Jim Kirk; Mirror Selfie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pin Up Style Spock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370004) by [The_Norsiest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norsiest/pseuds/The_Norsiest). 



[Tumblr](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/190883005046/i-have-absolutely-no-idea-why-i-drew-this-but-here) version of this post


	2. [TOS] Sulu, pinup girl

[Tumblr](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/190918139815/sulu-but-hes-a-pinup-girl-part-one-of-this) version of this post


	3. [Discovery] Spock 01

[Tumblr link](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/613937202438815745/i-am-so-so-sorry-everyone-also-im-gonna-do) to this art

Related:

[Part One](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/613870946958409728/omg-i-banned-myself-from-sewing-in-bed-because-i)

[Part Two](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/613870846245847040/fabulous-love-the-bravery-of-you-doing)


	4. [Discovery] Spock, 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanart is for @The_Norsiest, based on their fic "Pin Up Spock".

[Tumblr link ](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/613967978330030080/hi-welcome-to-marlinsart-god-has-left-us-but)to this post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Only one pointed ear in view by the turn of his head. It was teasing; perked and ready to be devoured. Spock seemed so at ease in such a compromising position. But what did it, what really cinched the entire photo were those eyes…"
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370004


	5. [AOS Jim] Plato's Stepchildren/Sailor's Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know what I was going for here, I was just possessed to draw it at 1am, so here you go

_[tumblr link](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/618466828711329792/aos-jim-kirk-with-platos-stepchildren-vibes-i) _

__


End file.
